Vasile Soare
Vasile Soare is the son of the Sun-Hero from The Death of the Sun-Hero, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Vasile Soare Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Death of the Sun-Hero Roommate: Cezar Porcel Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To successfully protect the golden apple tree. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at horseback riding. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Natalia Stele. I want to marry her one day, but I want my marriage to be long instead of short. Oh Curses!" Moment: I get tired very easily, and I often fall asleep. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I would like to be a hero. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. There's crabs in this class, and I'm afraid one of them will rip out my tongue. Best Friends Forever After: My roommate Cezar. He's really cool. Character Appearance Vasile is of average height, with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a golden cloak with a solar pattern, a solar headdress, a dark yellow jacket over an orange shirt with a yellow bow tie, and dark yellow shorts. Personality Vasile is very lethargic and has a tendency to fall asleep frequently, especially during the mornings. He really likes the color yellow and tends to wear yellow a lot. Biography Bonjur! My name is Vasile Soare. I am the son of the Sun-Hero. Unfortunately, my father isn't here to be with me. He died before I was born. My father was the son of a king. He was known as the Sun-Hero to his people. One day, a woman in red (who was a fairy) appeared to his parents in a dream. She told them that he must bring an apple from the Tree of the Sun. Dad set out to find the tree, and when he found it, he was told to watch the tree for nine days and nine nights, or else the Sun would kill him. Two black wolves were constantly attacking. He did okay at first, but after a week he fell asleep, and the wolves damaged the tree. A woman in black appeared to him - she was the Sun's mother, and she gave him a death sentence. When Dad got home, he did not tell anyone about it except for his mother, who told him he was protected by the fairy. Dad later married a princess and forgot about his adventure, until one day he was killed by a crab that tore out his tongue. I was born eight months after my father's death, so I never got to know him. Mom has raised me herself, and my paternal grandparents have helped out. Mom is still widowed, and she says she'll remain widowed. My grandfather is getting quite old, and he wants to crown me king when I come of age. But I'm attending Ever After High, and here I'm destined to be the next Sun-Hero. I'm absolutely terrified by this, because it means that I will have to die young. I want to live, not die! That's why I joined the Rebels. I don't even think I can take after Dad. I'm extremely lethargic. I have trouble getting up in the morning and usually only do it because I've got my roommate Cezar telling me to get up. Plus I'm that student who always falls asleep in class. I go to bed pretty early - it might seem strange that a teenage boy would want to go to bed early (during the summer, I might go to bed as soon as the sun goes down). I've never even pulled an all-nighter. I've even slept in random places, and I use my cloak as a blanket. I really love the sun, and tend to wear yellow to show my love for the sun. I love horseback riding, and I have a white horse named Sorin. I often ride him around the school. He doesn't sleep, though, and he gets bored at night when I'm asleep. Plus he can talk, so he expresses that to me. I'm pretty close with my roommate Cezar, even though he wants me to wake up a lot. I get along with the other Romanian students as well. I also really get along with Briar Beauty. She sleeps in random places as well. We can talk about our sleep habits together. Trivia *Vasile's surname means "sun" in Romanian. *Vasile is a member of the Dead Epics Society. *Vasile is fond of apples. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:The Death of the Sun-Hero Category:Romanian